A quick pop in won't hurt
by chibi.gemma
Summary: With Sam having popped out, Dean cant help but be left alone with his thoughts, what happens when all he thinks about is a certain angel? What happens when this angel suddenly turns up out of the blue?
1. Chapter 1

Another hotel, another hunt, another day in the life of a Winchester.

As Dean sat on the hard and lumpy bed, Sam clicked away at the laptop, trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

"Any luck?" Dean had asked, "Could be a spirit or it could be kids messing around again, we wont know till we go round there" Sam replied.

"Oh well I'm going to get some food." Sam said rubbing his tired eyes. "Do you want anything?"

"Pie." Dean replied bluntly.

"No surprise there then." Getting up and grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala "I'll stop by the police station first and see what they have to say about the case, I'll be gone a while, don't waste away"

"Yeah ok" came Deans reply, closing his eyes he heard the hotel door slam shut and the creak to his Impalas door and then the roar of that beautiful engine as it sprung to life and then faded in to the distance.

Dean laid there with no desire to get up to do anything, he didn't fancy a beer (which was strange since he normally does) he didn't want to watch t.v, well porn and he didn't even want to shower. So he did nothing, just left to his own thoughts which ended up on being about a certain angel. Castiel.

Last time he saw Castiel was when he tried to get him laid with some hooker, man that was a great night, thank god he didn't sleep with her though, wait what?

What was he thinking? Castiel was his friend, an angel, wait a man, what was he thinking, he decided to get up and have a shower and to take his mind off that angel.

He stood under the hot spray for what felt like ages, he just couldn't stop thinking about Castiel, and to make things even more difficult he ended up with a raging boner that needed to be taken care of, so much for a relaxing shower.

After he was finished in the shower, he wrapped his towel round his waist and exited the bathroom only to bump into the one person he really could do without at this point.

"Jesus Cas what have I told you about randomly appearing?, you need to carry a bell or something man"

"I don't understand the purpose of carrying a bell, why would I need one?"

"Erm… Never mind, why are you here anyways? Don't you have angel stuff to take care of?"

"I felt like you were in need of my help, I could here you calling me and I got here as fast as I could, what is wrong? Where is Sam?" Came the blunt reply from the ever so stoic angel.

Gosh what was I thinking, was I really calling him? This is out of control, I can feel myself going hard again, I need to get rid of him. "Well erm Sam is checking out a case and getting food and Im ok you must have misheard or something, but I don't need you really, so you can go".

Castiel just looked at Dean with a disbelieving look, "why didn't you go with Sam?" "Because I didn't want to, cant I have a break?", "Dean for all the time I have been watching you, you have never taken a break, what is wrong? Why have you gone red? Do you have a fever?"

As Castiel lightly brushed his hand across his forehead he heard Dean Gasp, he stepped closer to get a better feel and brushed up against something hard underneath the towel.

Looking directly into each others eyes Dean couldn't help but want to kiss Castiel right there and then, "C C Cas, Im fine I swear", "You do not seem fine Dean, why are you so jumpy, your heart is beating very fast".

Without even thinking Dean closed the gap between them and placed his Lips on Castiels, the touch was only feather light but Dean felt no response so he decided to withdraw when he felt a little push, so what the heck he didn't move away.

After a minute or so Dean pulled away and looked directly at Castiel, "Oh god, Cas Im erm sorry man, I didn't mean to just erm", "To kiss me?, isn't that what people in love do?"

"Erm yeah, but err Im sor..", "can we try again?".

Dean couldn't believe what was being asked of him "What?"….


	2. Worth the visit

Was Castiel really asking to kiss again? He couldn't believe it.

He must have been standing there frozen for a while because the next thing he heard was Castiel sighing and then kissing him again, it took a few seconds for his brain to get into gear but when it did he returned that kiss with more fervour.

He wanted more from this simple kiss so he licked along Castiels bottom lip to gain entrance but Cas being Cas didn't understand, so reluctantly breaking apart he said "Open your mouth Cas", and with that the angel responded with opening his mouth and Dean took that as his opportunity to insert his tongue in.

"Mmmpth" was all that was said, for a good five minutes they kissed, the angel and hunter soon got into a rhythm that suited them both, and fuck it felt good.

Breaking away from the kiss Dean realised that he couldn't turn back now, so what the heck, Sam would be gone for a few hours so he might as well take advantage of his time with his angel, yes his angel. He started to kiss lightly across Castiels jaw bone and down his neck where he slid off the mack and started to undo his black tie "too much clothes, take em off" and to his surprise that is what happened.

Castiel stood back a step and started to undo his shirt a button at a time revealing his toned abs underneath, it was so slow and sexy that Dean thought the angel was capable of teasing. When the shirt was undone Dean bridged the gap and pulled it off and then he started on his belt, "gosh Cas I'm so fucking horny right now", "Im glad I make you feel this way Dean, now hurry and get my trousers off they are feeling quite restricting".

"Oh baby, Im going to make you feel so good" and with that Dean had the belt, trousers, socks, shoes and underwear off within a minute, wow he would actually stop to brag but he was mesmerised by the angel in front of him, what a perfect body, and its all mine!.

Dean took off his towel from around his waist and threw it to some other place in the room, he will worry about it later as he was too busy attacking his angels mouth again, slowly leading them both to the bed.

Castiel felt something nudge the back of his legs and the next thing he knew he was lying flat out on the bed naked with Dean a top of him, also naked and kissing him hard.

Dean kissed down the angels neck and to his nipple giving it a tug with his teeth and then a good suck, making sure he got the whole nub. With that he heard Castiel moan and so he carried on to the other nipple whilst running his hands up and down his waist teasing him slowly, but this wasn't enough so he kissed down his stomach and along his waist.

He was enjoying hearing the noises that his angel was making but he wanted to hear more so took a hold of Castiels length and licked along the slit which was leaking pre cum and then came the gasp he was waiting for.

"Oh Dean, ye..sss"

With a smirk Dean carried on with his task to please his angel, he started with slowly licking up and down Castiels length, half paying attention to the task on hand and the other to the angel moaning and writhing underneath him. Nipping along his balls, he then took his length into his mouth all the way to the hilt and back up again, starting a slow rhythm that he knew would drive them both crazy. Why stop there, he reached under Cas and started to tease his hole with his finger, circling the rim and then inserting the tip and slowly his finger.

When one finger wasn't enough he added the next, still with his mouth on Cas's length and then another finger, soon that seemed hardly enough and they were both hard and wanting more.

"Shit" what an idiot he was, " wh.. What is it" the angel pleaded, "I haven't got any lube, fuck" "its, its ok, just do it, ill be fine".

Dean thought he was dreaming, he mentally smacked himself on the head for forgetting the lube but also losing his mind seeing an angel underneath him with his legs spread wanting to be filled. Fuck it. "This is going to hurt Babe", "Hurry Dean, I I I don't think ill last much longer".

With that Dean aligned himself with Castiels hole and slowly entered him, and oh god that sweet warmth surrounding him felt so good, he stayed still for a little while so Castiel could adjust, but with a nod from the angels head had him moving.

Slowly at first, he didn't want to cause to much pain to his angel, but then he started to go faster and that's when he hit it, Castiel screamed out "oh my, mo..ore Dean, please, morre", hitting his prostrate every time he thrust back in.

Dean knew they wouldn't last, he leaned over with one hand on Castiels hip and one hand stroking his length, kissing him breathlessly, he felt his angel tense up and then let out a silent scream as he came up both of their stomachs. Feeling Cas clench around his length he came undone inside him, feeling himself go soft he pulled out leaving trails of cum leaking out of Castiel.

Laying down beside him trying to catch his breath, Dean brought Castiel closer with his arm around him holding him close and kissing him. "That was amazing Cas, I don't want it to end", "it doesn't have to Dean, I can always pop in when your lonely".

"Hah I think ill be lonely quite often then", there was no need for words after that, gladly accepting each other they both fell asleep feeling so much better than they were feeling before.

Later that evening Dean woke up to the door opening and Sam walking in "its just me Dean, got your cake and we were right it was just bloody kids, guess we can move on, are you ok? Hey!".

Dean snapped out of it realising that Sam was talking to him, "oh yeah, ok, stupid brats, and yeah Im fine, just a little groggy ya know", with a nod from Sam he looked around the room, it was tidier than what he remembered, he was wearing his sweat pants and he had a text message from Cas. Hoping it wasn't a dream Dean looked at his phone and smiled when he read his message:

'I enjoyed today, let me know when your lonely and ill come down, a quick pop in wont hurt'

Smiling to himself Dean knew that his future hotel stops wont be as boring as usual now, he had his angel to look forward to.


End file.
